Kindergarten Chaos
by squiddeeellllyy
Summary: Kakashi has had the oppurtunity to be a kindergarted teacher , he has just started his job and realized it was a bad mistake to take up this job, the kids are like devils, and the classroom is like hell, how will he make it out alive ?
1. Chapter 1

Me: this is the very first naruto fanfic ! Woo ! I usually write yugioh ones, because well, I love yugioh ! Anywho enjoy le story !

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

X.X.X

I groaned as I heard the irritating beeping of my alarm clock, I ripped the warm blankets off my body and glared at the clock "shut up !" I growled, but the beeping continued.

I got up off of my bed and ripped the plug of the clock right out of the socket and marched back to my bed picking the blankets up off of the floor.

I flopped back down on my bed and closed my eyes to rest more, I quickly snapped my eyes open realizing that I started a new job today; a kindergarten teacher.

X.X.X

I raced out the door checking my watch every two minutes, yep. I'm going to be late.

I finally reached the school, now being late I rushed to the class I was assigned to, my favorite book in hand, I walked in and what I saw was hell.

Kids throwing globs of glue at each other, some even eating it ! Others running around screaming and yelling, and one boy was sleeping in a fort made out of desks and paper, a blond girl, and a pink haired girl beating each other up yelling "UGLY" and "FOREHEAD !" While a black haired boy, wearing an Uchiha symbol on his shirt, was sitting in front of them, glaring at both. I sweat dropped at that action.

I sighed and snapped my book shut, all the kids stopped and looked at me for a brief moment, then returning to what they had been doing before.

I walked up to the two girls who were fighting and yelling, I took a hold of the back of each of their shirts and ripped them away from each other, the started kicking and punching to get away, but failed miserably.

Next I dealt with the glue situation, which was not easy, they put up quite a fight but I won.

I miraculous got all the kids under

control, but the room was still a mess, just as I was about to get the kids to clean up, the door burst open, there stood a red faced, angry lady Tsunade, glaring at me. She said nothing, but I knew what she was thinking 'clean this damn place up and get the kids under control' by the way the kids were screaming before, I sense she could hear it.

I nodded and instructed the kids to clean up.

X.X.X

The clean up was done, the room-and the kids, were clean. I marched them all to a desk and told them we would figure out a seating plan later.

A kid with whisker like marks stood up ignorantly on top of his desk. "Who are you !? I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! Believe it !"

" Sit down and I will tell you" I chuckled. And with that the hyper Naruto sat down, grinning like mad.

"Well ?! I'm sitting !"

"Yes, thank you" I started " Hello, every one I am Kakashi Hatake, I will be your sensei for the year, I hope we all can get along" I looked around the room, all the kids had evil grins on their faces, oh no, this doesn't seem good...

X.X.X

Me: well that's the first chapter, I'm planning on making this a short story only 4 or 5 chapters, but if I need to I will go over that. So if ya have any constructive criticism on what I could do better please let me know ! See ya later !( Sorry this chapter is so short, the ones after will be much longer)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

X.X.X

"Kakashi Hatake huh ? " A boy with ponytail said " The 'Copy Ninja' ?"

I looked at him surprised, then smiled "yes, I'm known as the copy ninja, because of my sharingan "

"Wait, you have sharingan ? Don't only the Uchiha's have those ? " A boy eating chips mumbled between chews.

"Yes."

"Are you an Uchiha ?" I looked over and saw the boy with the uchiha symbol looking at me, well glaring actually.

"No-"

"Then how did you get the Sharingan ?" He cut me off.

"What's your name ?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke before I answer your question, let's get to know everyone first ! " I clapped my two hand together " ok everyone we will start with the first person on the right and make our way through the room ! We will start with you !". I pointed to a boy with a dog napping in his hair.

" Hah ! My name is Kiba Inuzuka ! And this is my dog Akamaru ! Woof !"

"M-my name i-is Hinata H-hyuuga"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! Believe it !"

" I'm Ino Yamanaka !"

" Haaa ! More like ugly pig !" I heard the pink haired girl laugh.

"Now, now be nice, next person please" I calmed.

"I'm shino Aburame, I like bugs"

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm Sakura Haruno !"

"Nicknamed FOREHEAD !" Ino spat evily.

"That's enough Ino ! Next please !" I sighed.

" I'm Shikamaru Nara"

"I'm...Choji... Akimichi.."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga"

" I'm Rock Lee !"

I skimmed over the students, trying to memorize the faces that go with the names.

"Tell me that story now." Sasuke glared.

" Don't you want to make a seating plan first ? Or do you guys just want to sit wherever every day ?" I laughed nervously.

"We will sit wherever, I want to know how you got my clan's sharingan, if your not an Uchiha, did you kill someone from my family to get it ?!" Sasuke continued to glare.

"No I did no-"

"Than how did you get it !"

"Stop being a big jerk sasuke !" Naruto yelled "let him tell the story !"

" Don't talk to MY Sasuke like that Naruto !" Sakura raged.

"YOUR Sasuke ?! He is MY sasuke FOREHEAD !" Ino retorted.

"NO ! HE'S MINE ! UGLY !"

"How Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

I sighed, rubbing my temples with my fingers ' this is a nightmare' I thought to myself 'why did I get paired with this class ?'

I walked over to my desk and sat in the cushioned chair, I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily.

The fighting and yelling continued, my ears were ringing and my head was throbbing, their voices were like a thousand knives stabbing my brain.

I slammed my book down on the desk, all the kids stopped and looked at me. I got up and walked to the chalkboard I grabbed the smooth white chalk and began writing on the board.

After I finished what I was writing I turned around to see all the kids staring at me.

"Get out your books" I spoke softly.

"But what about the st-"

"No, I'm not telling the story now, Naruto. Get out your books please" I repeated.

"Aaawwwhhh !" Naruto groaned. I looked at him with a warning glare and he immediately shut up and sat down.

"Today we are going to be learning about the history of the leaf village, read chapters 1 and then skip all the way to chapter 3 and read to chapter 4. I hate it when I have to act like this guys, its not the side of me I Like."

X.X.X

It was silent for the rest of the day, everyone did as they were told and it was time to leave.

The kids all ran out of the room with joy, I was the only one left. I gathered the book I cherished very much and headed out the door, but before I could leave I ran into Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you for a minute, please ?" She asked.

"Ya, sure what's the problem ?" I sighed.

" Its nothing bad, Kakashi, I just wanted to know how you and the students have been getting along ? I know I paired you with a crazy class, but I needed a teacher since the last one quit."

"Oh, well I think I am on the bad side of Sasuke Uchiha, he seems to think I killed a member of his clan and took his Sharingan" I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"Did you tell him a good friend gave it to you while his life was running out ?"

"No, I didn't get the chance."

"Ok, that's fine. That's all I wanted to ask, goodbye Kakashi" and with that Tsunade continued to walk dow the hall.

I sighed and headed home.

X.X.X

Me: so that's it for this chapter guys ! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm busy with school, and just down right lazy, haha. Ill see ya'll in the next chapter ya !


End file.
